


Eroge fantasy

by retrogal



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, F/M, Levi's tail, Rough Sex, SO MUCH TEASING, Teasing, ass grinding, i love teasing Levi help, local otaku gamer demon can't stop getting teased by local human thot, self indulgent ofc, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You catch Levi playing a porn game, and things only get better after that.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1131





	Eroge fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> eroge is the term for erotic/hentai video games

Not only did you knock on the door first, but you called his name at least twice, hoping for a response that never came. Naturally, curiosity, and perhaps a tinge of worry, got the better of you and decided to simply try the doorknob to Leviathan's room. You heard the click, meaning it was unlocked. You opened the door and walked in, calling for Levi again.

The sequence that followed was, frankly, so ridiculous that you simply started laughing before understanding what exactly was going on.

Levi was sitting right there in front of his monitor, he had been wearing headphones, which explained why he didn't hear you before. His right hand palmed his clothed crotch while the other tightly held onto his Ruri-chan themed gaming mouse. There, displayed on the screen, a bodacious and scantily dressed anime girl was being pounded from behind, seen from the point of view of a main character, a box of text on the bottom of the image. It was a porn game, better yet, Levi was just about to jerk off to it.

Of course, Levi noticed your presence soon enough. He immediately turned around to catch you there, standing by the door in a fit of laughter. He went pale, an absolutely mortified look on his face as he abruptly got up from his gaming chair and tried to dash towards you, squeaking in panic. "SHIT SHIT!!! C-CLOSE THE DOOR!! CLOSE THE DOOOOR!!!"

In the frenzy, he forgot about his headphones, like a total rookie. His sudden movement had him yanking the chord along with him, causing them to unplug from the pc. And his room was suddenly filled with a slow, tacky jazzy music, and the cutesy-pitched voice of an anime girl obscenely crying something definitely lewd. 

You had to bite down on your lip to stop yourself from laughing any further. Levi's face went from pale, to the most vivid, burning red you had ever seen. Eyes staring at you wide and glossy, like he was about to cry or maybe combust into flames. He looked so adorable that you almost felt bad for laughing earlier, almost. 

There was an awkward silence between you two, almost surreal, given the still moaning anime girl in the background. Truly, there was only one thing that made sense to you on what to do next.

You closed the door behind you. Looking at Levi with a devious smile on your face. 

-

"Well, who would've thought this game actually had a plot." 

You watched the screen, oh so comfortably sitting on Levi's lap, as you had been doing for about an hour now. "I'm getting hooked!!" You giggled.

"O-Obviously!! I don't play eroges if they're only PWP, never!! I mean, not like I play them often anyway!!" 

Levi was a stuttering mess, the words awkwardly coming out of his mouth as he kept writhing under the weigh of your full ass on his lap, and on his ragging erection. It did not help that you were wearing some tiny, thin shorts, at all. 

You, such wicked thing that you were, decided to stay and 'play the game' with him. After all, you loved to see him gaming, right? That was your convincing reasoning. He shouldn't have let you, Levi knew he shouldn't have. But he was defeated without even trying, you always did what you wanted anyway, so the otaku demon had no other choice than to let you stay with him while playing his embarrassing eroge. 

More specifically, have you sit on his erection while not letting him touch himself at all!!

"Oh look! You have to make a dialogue choice now." The excitement in your voice would've been endearing if you weren't so deliberately using your backside to press down on his throbbing cock, your round, soft asscheeks shamelessly rubbing right against his pelvis. But you moved only just enough that he didn't get the necessary friction to reach any sort of real satisfaction. He wanted to properly grind his cock against your ass so bad, but you wouldn't let him. You told him he couldn't touch.

Playing an erotic game while having you teasing his cock like that? It was torture, he was being tortured by your normie tactics, and it was too effective!!

"Hey, Levi? Aren't you going to pick a dialogue? I think you should go with this one!" Enjoying his suffering, you pointed at the screen, looking over your shoulder with mischief and mirth in your pretty eyes. He cleared his throat, trying to hang onto the splintering thread of sanity he still had left, even though his burning red cheeks and dilated pupils were enough sign of him losing himself.

"N-N-No no no...!!" Levi cleared his throat again, eyes blinking at you. "That's the sexy choice, the...I mean, that one leads to a s-sex scene you know?!" The thought horrified him, he could stand playing through the normal plot with you, but through a sex scene, that would be...impossible.

"Isn't that what the game is for? I mean, that's what you were doing before I came in." Like honey, your voice was thick with lust and so sweet. Raising one of your hands to touch his face, you made him lean closer to you, so you could whisper closely. "Levi..when I saw what you were doing, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted you to fuck me like that, you know?"

Levi's head was spinning, the alluring scent of you filling his nostrils. He wanted so bad to have you, game be damned.

"B-But you said I couldn't touch you!!" He whined, desperate and about to lose it. 

You only laughed. "I said you couldn't touch yourself, but you could always touch me."

And he lost it.

Leviathan's arms were around you, pulling your back against his chest as he buried his nose in the crook of your neck. "You are such a damn tease!! Think of my heart!!" He groaned and whined against your skin, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

You gasped when his hands were immediately squeezing your tits through your top, roughly kneading the soft flesh with his fingers, brushing the tips of your nipples with his thumbs, all while he started humping his cock against your backside. All the pent up sexual frustration came crashing on him all at once, and you loved it. You bounced up and down on his lap with how hard he was dry humping you, sometimes you forgot how strong Levi could be, and that only turned you on more.

But that still wasn't enough for you, much less for him. You were soon standing from his lap, leaning the front of your body on his desk, the hard edge digging at your ribs, but you didn't care. Instead, you pulled down your panties and shorts to your knees, revealing the full view of your naked ass and dripping wet pussy to Leviathan's eyes. And if he thought that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, you upped it in a second when you used your own fingers to spread your fleshy pussy lips, exposing your welcoming hole for his cock to dig into.

"Fuck me, Levi. Like we are in a game." 

And he did just that, Leviathan pulled down his trousers and boxers in one hasty, impatient tug. You mewled, arching your back as you felt his thick length breaching you, all the way in until you felt the tickle of hair at the base brushing your folds. The heat enveloping your body made you feel light headed, and you had to use your hands to support yourself on the desk. 

"It's not fair...it's not fair, you are so sexy." Levi groaned, one hand tightly grabbing your hip, while the other gripped at the flesh of your asscheek, before he started pounding you from behind, just like the character in the game. He felt so good inside you, reaching in so deep that the head of his cock was hitting that delicious, perfect spot that made your mouth agape and knees tremble. You could hear the lewd sounds of sex every time he pulled his cock back and in again.

"Ahhh, Levi, Levi, more!!" You purposely made your cries louder, more obscene than usual. Levi understood you were imitating the way the characters moaned in the game as well. And that only encouraged him to thrust faster, rougher, more desperate.

"Fuck, ah fuck...so tight..." The head of his cock was scraping your walls with every thrust, and you couldn't stop squeezing down on him so hard, Levi felt like he was melting inside you. 

The building pleasure had you shutting your eyes, your breathing hard and uneven, the power of his thrusts was rocking your body on the desk, his mouse and other trinkets falling off onto the floor, and not even Levi seemed to care. When your knees had started to give in, you felt something strong, long and scaly smooth wrapping around your midriff, squeezing around you and supporting your weight so you wouldn't fall. It was Levi's Tail.

"Your tail is...so cute, Levi...ohh!!" You managed to say, and frankly that was perhaps the thing that affected him more than any teasing ever could. Levi, amidst his own pleasure, flushed red with flustered innocence, it was positively adorable.

"Agh, don't say such embarrassing things!!" The tip of Levi's tail had delved down to your pussy, and before realizing what he was doing, you felt it teasing your swollen clit, playing around with the little bundle of nerves. You threw your head back, toes curling at the stimulation.

It didn't take long for you to orgasm after that, the burning pleasure ricocheting until you reached the high of ecstasy, and you came on Levi's cock, squeezing down on him tighter than ever before. 

"Ahh...shit, shit...!!" You heard him groaning, a little wave of panic in his voice. You knew, when you felt his cock twitching inside you, that he was cumming too. The warmth of his release floored your insides, his cock sloppily pumping his thick cum inside you, long spurt after another. Until there was no nook or crane left that hadn't been filled with his seed, soon you felt Levi's cock softening. 

He still didn't pull out, but you could feel his cum dripping down your thighs already. Leviathan's room was filled with the scent of sex, and the sound of your combined breathing.

You felt the weight of him against your back as he lazily leaned on you, pressing you down on the desk. Barely using his forearms to avoid crushing you underneath his frame. 

"Levi, let's play more of these games together." 

"Stop saying those sexy things!! My heart can't take it, dammit!!" He already felt his cock hardening again inside you. And you only giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been so inspired to write so much for a character in such a relative short amount of time, what a powerful boy...


End file.
